Firmeza ante todo
by buny
Summary: Este es el final que será lo que le mandaron en la nota que será lo que robara? lean el final
1. La carta

****

Ñ Firmeza ante todoÒ 

PRIMER CAPITULO

* La decisión *

CREATED BY BUNY

---░░Y ░░---

****

Llevo ya mucho tiempo tratando de saber quien es, que creo que ya me estoy hartando de esta vida, siempre se burla de mi cada noche cada vez que ella me reta siempre sale victoriosa, siempre digo lo mismo esta vez la atrapare, ya verán que esta vez no se escapara, pero es ella quien me atrapa con sus trucos, al principio era todo un reto, incluso era divertido, ahora se vuelve un imposible, esta obsesión me esta matando y de paso con mi vida social, ella ha destruido todo, ya no se si es curiosidad o necedad, pero esta será la ultima vez si no la atrapo lo dejare, ja, cuantas veces me he repetido eso, haay.. tantas que ya perdí la cuenta, yo solo deseo saber quien es, me pregunto que pasara cuando la atrape, bueno, si es que la llego a atrapar.

*****

El aire soplaba lentamente las hojas de los arboles se movían débilmente acariciando el rostro de un chico que solamente se encontraba tendido en la yerba sus cabellos negros se movían en su frente y sus manos le servían de apoyo en su cabeza estaba cerrando los ojos, tenia mucho sueño pues como era costumbre se desvelo por un capricho de ya hace bastante tiempo que de plano no ha podido cumplir, los párpados le pesaban y ya estaba conciliando el sueño cuando una dulce voz lo despierta, si te quedas dormido llegaras tarde a clases el receso ya esta por terminar no es así Mimi, si de seguro otra vez se te escapo y por ser tan inútil no pudiste dormir, ja, ja, el chico cambio su semblante se veía adormilado al principio, pero al oír tales palabras que lastimaron su orgullo se le espanto y puso una cara de enojo. 

Daniel- eso es algo que a ti no te importa además ya no la voy a perseguir ya me canse llevo mucho tiempo queriéndola atrapar y todas las noches es lo mismo, y todos los días es lo mismo tu té burlas de mi Mimi Cardona.

Sara- no estarás hablando en serio llevas demasiado tiempo invertido en esto ya conoces los trucos de siniestra y de seguro no tardas en atraparla, no puedes renunciar así como así.

Mimi- eres un cobarde te dejas vencer por una simple chica si yo fuera tu ya la hubiera capturado.

Daniel- bien pues entonces tu puedes tomar el caso, a mí ya no me importa, ya veras que cuando intentes atraparla no dirás lo mismo.

Él tiene toda la razón una chica rubia se acerco, eso es cierto ni yo he podido fotografiarla dice otro individuo que llego con ella.

Daniel- pero Rina

Rafael- no te puedes dar por vencido Daniel ya veras que cuando la atrapes conseguiré la fotografía del siglo, sus ojos se encendieron por la emoción.

Mientras que a los demás les recorría una gota de sudor por la espalda y a este que le pasa le pregunto murmurando Mimi a Sara, no lo se creo que se emociono de mas ji, ji.

Daniel- no me importa lo que digan ya he tomado una decisión y esa será mi ultima palabra, ya no existe mas siniestra para mí. El chico se fue con la cabeza agachada nadie podía creer lo que ocurría ni siquiera el mismo no podía creer que le dijera eso a sus amigos como es que había tomado el valor para tomar tal decisión, todo estaba dicho, la pregunta era ¿cumpliría tal cosa?, ¿sería capaz de resistir si a la ladrona se le ocurría retarlo de nuevo? 

Rina lo alcanzo, oye Daniel espera le gritaba la rubia,

Rina- acaso es enserio lo que dijiste hace un momento

Daniel- si muy enserio no quiero saber nada de esa ladrona, además...

Rina- además que, dime por que ya no quieres atraparla

Daniel- yo ya no tengo una razón para hacerlo

Rina- a que te refieres con que no hay razón, si es una ladrona cualquiera y debería ir a prisión y tú eres el único que...

Daniel- cállate, no sabes lo que dices no te has puesto a pensar que desde que ella llego nada es igual, cada vez que robaba algo siempre atrapábamos a un criminal, parecía como si ella me llamara para que yo atrapara a esos criminales, ella no es ninguna ladrona, y por eso, solo por eso no tengo por que atraparla, ella nos ayuda anónimamente, no se como no pude ver eso desde un principio, talvez si no me hubiera obsesionado ahora sabría su identidad, eso sería lo único que me haría seguir, pero ella no confía en mi, no pienso obligarla a que me diga su identidad, yo ya no la considero una criminal y no la seguiré mas, eso era lo que querías oír, pues ya lo oíste, solo déjame tranquilo.

Rina solo observaba como se alejaba, no tenia idea Daniel, penso para sí.

*****

No debí ser tan rudo con Rina creo que ella solo estaba preocupada esta no es mi forma de ser, va... me disculpare con ella después la clase no tardara en empezar y no deseo llegar tarde, me ocupare de esto mas tarde después de todo tendré mucho tiempo libre para pensar, hola vida adiós siniestra.

*****

Las clases ya habían dado fin al parecer nadie se ha enterado de mi decisión, me alegra así no tendré a nadie molestándome, me voy a casa, Mimi lo observaba, pues no te creo Astro Jr. Ya veras como vuelves con esta nota que te voy a mandar. 

El joven de los cabellos negros iba distraído con la mente en blanco, Mimi mando su nota como ya le era costumbre, pero el chico no se percato de la invitación que siniestra le estaba dando, ¡ QUE ¡, como es posible que no lo haya visto después de todo la nota fue un fuego artificial que dibujaba la figura de siniestra con mucho confeti y la nota al final, quizás eso no fue suficiente para llamar su atención ¡ya se!, Mimi tomo una piedra y la envolvió en la nota lanzándola directo a la cabeza del joven astro Jr. el solo sobo su cabeza un poco y siguió caminando.

Mimi- como es posible que no la haya tomado ese astro Jr. se las vera conmigo, la joven comenzó a caminar, como es posible que Daniel ya no me... Mimi, Mimi alguien la llamaba, la chica volteo, Rina?

Rina- hay que bueno que te alcance, yo quería pedirte un favor

Mimi- un favor a que te refieres

Rina- necesito que Daniel no se derrote tan fácil 

Mimi- y como quieres que te ayude 

Rina- es muy fácil tu eres muy buena en deportes, eres muy ágil y tu padre es un mago

Mimi- y que con eso

Rina- pues que te disfrazaremos de siniestra 

Mimi- pero yo no se como

Rina- no creo que no conozcas algún truco de tu padre 

Mimi- no creo poder, tengo miedo

Rina- no te preocupes bajo mis ordenes cualquiera pude aparentar ser siniestra

Mimi- y por que no te buscas a alguien mas

Rina- por que tú eres perfecta para el papel, además él es tu amigo no es así, que no te importa su decisión oh que, vamos dímelo por que no...

Mimi- ya basta por que es que quieres engañarlo así, no es justo para él

Rina- pero Mimi

Mimi- él es quien debe tomar su decisión si no quiere entender es su problema no el nuestro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer 

Rina- Mimi lo que pasa es que el dice que no la atrapara por que no la considera un criminal dice que si ella no quiere decirle su identidad es por que no es de confianza se siente deprimido es todo, solo hay que levantarle el animo y demostrarle que ella es una ladrona

Mimi- pues no te ayudare si eso es lo que te propones

Rina- creí que eras su amiga, ahora veo que no, yo me las arreglare sola.

La rubia iba que echaba chispas no solo Mimi la había rechazado la ayuda ese día también Rafael y Sara argumentando que tenían algo que hacer, la verdad es que Sara debía ver a Mimi para analizar la situación, al parecer ya no habría problemas para la ladrona, aunque no deseaban que Daniel se alejara del caso.

*****

Sara- oye Mimi tu que piensas, será cierto

Mimi- pues no me importa, si el no quiere seguir es cosa suya(triste)

Sara- lo supuse, creo que te importa mas de lo que creí

Mimi- no es cierto

Sara- vamos Mimi yo soy tu mejor amiga, a mi no me puedes engañar, tu deseas que el este ahí no es así,

Mimi- la verdad es que así es, Rina me propuso un plan y lo rechace por miedo, además quería engañar a Daniel y eso no me parece justo

Sara- y que haras 

Mimi- bueno el no cree que yo sea una ladrona, solo le demostrare que se equivoca 

Sara- y que piensas hacer entonces

Mimi- le voy a robar algo a él

Sara- pero eso es muy peligroso y si te descubre

Mimi- no me descubrirá, después de todo lo difícil será hacer que reciba el mensaje y creo que tu Sarita me vas a ayudar en eso 

Sara- y de que manera

Mimi- haciéndote la víctima ya lo veras tu solo has lo que yo te diga, pero primero hablare con Astro Jr. y si su respuesta sigue siendo la misma lo haremos esta bien

Sara- bueno estoy de acuerdo con que lo ayudes pero, no haces lo mismo que Rina lo vas a engañar

Mimi- no lo mío es diferente

Sara- ¿por qué es diferente

Mimi- por que siniestra va a estar ahí

Sara- y que haras con lo que le robes, con lo deprimido que esta tendrá que ser algo muy valioso, no pensaras en raptar a su papá verdad

Mimi- como crees eso si sería un delito grave, oh ya debo irme tengo que hacer la tarea y me debo preparar en caso de usar el plan, nos vemos.

La chica salió corriendo despidiéndose afectuosamente de su amiga

*****

Ya llegue, Mimi se retiraba a su habitación pero su padre la detuvo, espera Mimi hay alguien que ha estado esperándote desde hace un rato, la joven se preguntaba quien seria y si es Rina que tratara de convencerme o quizás quiere saber algún truco y se lo pedirá a mi padre, pues no se lo permitiré, eso arruinaría mis planes, hola Mimi un chico de cabellos negros y con un rostro un tanto triste la saludaba desde la sala, pero si es Daniel, que hace él aquí, los dejare solos si quieres puedes invitar a tu amigo a cenar estará lista en media hora no se tarden, el padre de Mimi se fue a la cocina, que es lo que ocurre, por que viniste, lo que pasa es que la maestra me dio tu cuaderno de tareas de seguro a ti te dio el mío, podrías dármelo por favor, solo con una condición, he ¿cuál?, sabes yo creía que algún día yo vería en el diario con una foto de Rafael que por fin has capturado a siniestra pero por lo visto ahora será imposible, no creí que tomaras mis burlas tan apecho, el chico interrumpió, no es por tus burlas es que ya estoy harto por que nadie lo entiende solo quiero descansar de siniestra, ósea que solo será temporal después volverás no es así, NOO... no pienso atraparla, es verdad lo que me dijo Rina que tu ya no la consideras una ladrona, dime que crees que siniestra pensara cuando sepa que te has rendido, no me importa lo que ella piense, y si esa es la condición entonces quédate con mi cuaderno, no esa no era mi condición solo quería saber una cosa, y que puede ser, bueno te quieres quedar a cenar, el chico se fue de espaldas, por favor si vas a dejar el caso no quiero verte triste entendido, toma, eres una gran amiga Mimi, te lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que rechazare tu oferta de cenar en tu casa tengo mucha tarea, nos vemos en la escuela, una voz se escucha desde la cocina, Mimi ya esta la cena, lo siento papá no tengo hambre y tengo mucha tarea, buenas noches, Mimi subió las escaleras y llego a su habitación, su fiel mascota la esperaba, tu que piensas Rubí, crees que Daniel dejara de perseguir a siniestra.

*****

Buenos días Sara toma esta nota dile que te la dio siniestra y se la das, crees que él la acepte, claro que si, mira ahí viene vamos dásela,

Sara- Daniel espera toma me la dio siniestra

Rina- llego de improviso- Daniel mira es una nota de siniestra

Daniel- ya les dije chicas esto se acabo

Rina- pero Daniel

Daniel- Mimi?

Mimi- por lo menos deberías leer las notas

Daniel- creí que ya lo había aclarado anoche en tu casa

Rina- anoche, en casa de Mimi

Sara- Mimi tiene razón

Daniel- no tiene caso son falsas, si no por que no me las envío a mí

Rina- tu la dejaste caer, ibas muy distraído 

Mimi- vamos Sara dile lo que paso

Sara- ¿lo qué paso?

Mimi- si como obtuviste la nota

Sara- que como la obtuve

Mimi- yo te lo diré, siniestra se la dio le dijo que te la entregara, la de Rina es falsa

Daniel- ¿cómo lo sabes? 

Mimi- bueno ella me pidió ayuda ayer yo me negué, pero la de Sara si es autentica

Daniel- y por que debería de creerte a ti y no a Rina

Mimi- si me quieres creer es tu problema, pero si como dices siniestra no es una ladrona quien va a atrapar a los verdaderos villanos, por favor solo léela, quiero saber que es lo que dice

Daniel- y por que no la lees tu

Mimi- eso es de muy mala educación y que tal si me ve y luego se venga de mí, he no has pensado eso, talvez este muy cerca y quiere saber tu respuesta, solo te pido que la leas 

Daniel- esta bien solo la voy a leer mas no tomare el caso 

El chico comenzó a leer la nota, QUEEEEE... 

Continuara...

NOTA: hola este es mi segundo fic será mas corto que el de sailor moon, de hecho será de 2 capítulos, ji, ji, ji, como sea espero les agrade ya que de esta serie no hay muchos fics y ya saben chismes, comentarios, pedradas etc, etc. Mándenmelos a mi e-mail.

**buny93@hotmail.com**

BAICHA.


	2. el mensaje de siniestra

h **Firmeza ante todoh **

segundo CAPITULO

* EL MENSAJE DE SINIESTRA *

CREATED BY BUNY

-----h _ h -----

****

No lo puedo creer esa descarada, ¡Como se atreve! Pero, ni crea que tomare el caso aun, si dije que me retiraría es por que lo are. 

Daniel toma la nota que se le habían entregado la hizo bolita y la arrojo.

Mimi.- óyeme, que nadie te dijo que la basura tiene su lugar

Rina.- pero que ocurre Daniel ¿qué decía la nota?

Daniel.- si desean saberlo tómenla y léanla, no me interesa no voy a tomar el caso.

Fue Rina quien toma la nota comienza a leerla no lo podía creer, la leyó varías veces y aun así no lo podía creer, ¿cómo podía Daniel negarse a tomar el caso? Era algo ilógico, el no podría negarse no por lo menos sabiendo lo que ella piensa robarse, eso no era prueba suficiente de que ella era realmente una ladrona.

Rina.- como se atreve a pretender robar a la mascota de Daniel

Mimi.- ¡¡¡QUE!!!

Sara.- ¿eso es lo que piensa robarse?

Rina.- si Daniel no toma el caso entonces yo lo are

Sara.- piensa que si es su mascota, pues no puede negarse

Mimi.- Sara tiene razón Rina, no debemos interferir

Rina.- talvez tengan razón en todo caso estaré al pendiente, me voy

Ya quedándose a solas con Sara Mimi se quedo extrañada, había algo que no estaba bien en todo esto.

Sara.- que es lo que pasa Mimi??

Mimi.- lo que pasa es que alguien cambio mi nota, no se como es que lo hizo, no lo entiendo

Sara.- entonces si esa no era tu nota, que era lo que le ibas a robar?

Mimi.- yo solo le quería robar su cuaderno de tareas

Sara.- pero si nadie sabe tu identidad, como se pudo cambiar, aunque la idea de robarle el perro era buena

Mimi.- (T_T) ósea que no te gusto la idea del cuaderno

Sara.- no me mal interpretes, esa también es buena pero es mejor la del perro, no lo crees así?

Mimi.- ahora lo importante es saber quien la mando

Sara.- tienes razón, será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana si esa persona cambio la nota es por algo y de seguro sabremos mas mañana, cuando tenga lugar el robo

Mimi.- si, será lo mejor además ya es tarde y estoy muy cansada nos vemos mañana, que descanses

*****

El día pasaba rápido, Daniel seguía igual no cambiaría de opinión, incluso se había puesto de acuerdo con unos amigos para hacer una desvelada (pijamada pero no se oye muy masculino y no quiero que piensen mal) rentarían películas y comerían rosetas de maíz, Mimi estaba furiosa, por la actitud que había tomado Daniel.

Ya era casi la hora de salida los alumnos solo esperaban a que las manecillas del reloj indicaran que ya se podían ir, todos los alumnos se estaban retirando, Daniel y sus amigos hacían los últimos planes para la noche, y se fueron a la casa de Rafael ya que él insistió.

Mimi estaba con Sara platicando sobre sus propios planes, ahora que Daniel no estaría todo cambiaba.

Sara.- por que no te robas de todas formas a la perrita?

Mimi.- por que no soy una ladrona cualquiera, él no va a estar y eso no es todo yo no tenía pensado robarle la perrita, no será mas fácil robarle ahora su cuaderno

Sara.- pero la nota que él leyó no decía eso

Mimi.- ¡claro! la persona que cambio la nota de seguro se presentara

Sara.- tienes toda la razón, entonces tienes que ir

Mimi.- pero, no quiero, no va a estar Daniel

Sara.- eso puede esperar después le mandaras otra nota diciendo que si quiere a su perrita tendrá que ir por ella

Mimi.- supongo que tienes razón

*****

La habitación de Daniel estaba muy obscura la perrita estaba dormida y él padre de Daniel no se encontraba en casa ya que le había tocado el turno de la noche, Mimi ya como Siniestra entró por la ventana, tomo a la perrita y salió por la misma ventana cayo en el jardín, había sido demasiado fácil, regreso y dejo a la perrita de nuevo y se dirigió a la casa de Rafael, ya estaba en ese lugar se asomo por la ventana que daba al cuarto de Rafael, todos estabn en ese lugar traían sus cuadernos de tarea a la mano, la profesora había dejado tarea ese día y ellos decidieron aprovechar ya que estaban reunidos, Siniestra estaba por usar uno de sus trucos cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba uno de los trucos dentro de la habitación, solo que ella no lo había usado.

Pudo ver una figura dentro de la habitación, "era ella" la joven impostora llegó y robo el cuaderno de Daniel, quien se quedo un poco confundido, salió por la ventana y dijo una burla muy caracteristica de ella, Mimi no lo podía creer si no lo supiera pensaría que ella era realmnte la verdadera Siniestra, Daniel se levanto y solo grito molesto "que no te robarías a mi perrita" y solopudo pensar en que tendría que volver a hacre su tarea, pero si se había robado su cuaderno por que mando otra nota?? no lo comprendia, estaba tan confundido como lo estaba Mimi, la ladrona estaba retirándose y Mimi decidió seguirla.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que la estaba siguiendo a la ladrona falsa, ella avanzaba sin dirección alguna, un momento de distracción que tuvo y ella ya no estaba, y era el día siguiente y Mimi decidió contarle todo a Sara.

Mimi.- !Sara¡ 

Sara.- ohayo (buen día)

Mimi.- Sara anoche paso algo muy extraño

Sara.- a que te refieres? por cierto en donde tienes a la perrita??

Mimi.- no me atreví a robármela y fui a la casa de Rafael y apareció otra Siniestra

Sara.- ¡¡eso no puede ser!!

Mimi.- la estuve siguiendo y de pronto desapareció

Daniel estaba llegando al salón de clases

Daniel.- vaya, madrugaron hoy

Mimi.- se supone que el que madrugo fuiste tu, que paso con tu perrita??

Daniel.- nada no la robo, pero si me robo mi cuaderno de tareas y tuve que regresarme a mi casa, esa Siniestra esa no era la nota autentica, no hay algo que me quieran decir las dos??

Sara.- como que te robo el cuaderno, no lo entiendo, nosotras no te mentimos

Mimi.- y dices que se presento en la casa de Rafael?

Daniel.- si

Un sencillo globo rosa avanzaba hacia Daniel, todos se quedaron extrañados al verlo, que hacia un globo en un salón de clases?? se detuvo en medio de los tres al explotar salió confeti y cintas de colores la nota cayo en la cabeza del chico, la tomo y comenzó a leerla:

"esta noche me robare la estatua de jade del museo metropolitano"

Daniel.- ¡¡QUE!! esto es extraño Siniestra no es una ladrona así

Mimi.- bueno como ya no estas talvez desvío el camino y ahora es mala

Daniel.- de seguro también es falsa

Sara.- te arriesgarías a que se robe la estatua

Daniel.- si, haber que me roba ahora los lápices, la mochila o algún libro.

Esa noche el robo se efectúo, día a día Daniel recibía notas de Siniestra para avisarle que robaría algún objeto valioso, pero el joven Astro no hacia ni el mas mínimo movimiento por impedírselo ya llevaba así toda la semana y Mimi no había podido descubrir quien era ella era muy astuta y se sabía todos los trucos.

Mimi.- hay Sara esto me preocupa, esa impostora esta manchando mi nombre y Daniel no quiere hacer nada, que vamos hacer??

Sara.- seguir esperando hasta que Daniel decida reaccionar

Daniel llego con una nota en sus manos, se veía preocupado se la entrego a Mimi y tan solo dijo "creí que debías saberlo" y se marcho, Mimi abrió la nota y comenzó a leerla

Sara.- que es lo que robara esta vez??

Mimi.- ...

Sara.- que pasa Mimi?? contesta me estas preocupando

Mimi.- hay Sara

Sara.- que robara?? ¡¡dime!!

Mimi.- a mi 

Sara.- ¡QUE! es una broma verdad

Mimi.- no, ella me robara a mi, toma la nota

Sara tomo la nota y la leyó, efectivamente la nota decía que esa noche robaría algo diferente a lo acostumbrado, se robaría Mimi Cardona.

*****

Daniel estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, tan solo pensaba, esa no era la misma Siniestra, no, que era lo que había pasado?? por que se comportaba de esa manera?? Simplemente le era un misterio y por que robarse a Mimi Cardona?? habiendo tantos objetos valiosos en toda la ciudad...

Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que creí que ella era la ladrona, desde aquella vez que la vi reflejada en ese espejo.

Que debía hacer?? había dicho que su decisión no cambiaría que tendría firmeza ante todo, solo que nunca penso que pasaría algo como esto...

*****

Mimi.- es el colmo como se atreve a robarme a mi 

Sara.- tranquilízate Mimi, debemos pensar en un plan

Mimi.- que Daniel no piensa ayudarme?? yo no soy un objeto valuado

Sara.- tienes razón, pero

Mimi.- sin peros, vendrá por mi en la noche y sabré quien es.

*****

Mimi ya estaba en su casa había puesto unas trampas que la ayudarían un poco, el timbre de la casa sonó y la madre de Mimi fue a ver quien era, enseguida los hizo pasar, Mimi bajo ya que había cierto alboroto en la sala, Mimi se dio cuenta de que era Daniel con algunos policías.

Mimi.- pero Daniel?

Daniel.- bien Mimi necesito que me muestres tu cuarto para ver por donde entrara Siniestra

Mama.- hay Mimi, por que no me dijiste que te iban a robar

Mimi.- hay mama eso ya no importa, Daniel va a atrapar a Siniestra

Daniel.- voy a acabar con todo esto de una buena vez.

Daniel reviso la habitación de Mimi se dio cuenta de que había varias trampas en ella y que su intervención talvez no hubiera sido necesaria pero, con Siniestra en la jugada nada era seguro.

Daniel.- de donde sacaste estas trampas??

Mimi.- mi papa es un mago y se las pedí, ji, ji

Daniel.- eres muy ingeniosa, no se me hubiera ocurrido usar sus mismos trucos

Mimi.- oye Daniel

Daniel.- si, que pasa??

Mimi.- lamento que tengas que romper tu decisión por mi culpa

Daniel.- piensa que no lo e hecho, ella no puede ser Siniestra, además lo tuyo no es robo es un rapto y no se lo puedo perdonar

Mimi.- gracias

Las doce de a noche ya se acercaban los dos esperaban despiertos Mimi estaba en su cama y Daniel escondido en el closet.

La supuesta Siniestra estaba afuera, se asomo por la ventana, todo parecía tranquilo abrió la ventana y se activo la primera trampa, cayó un muñeco inflable que estallo lanzando un pegamento resistente, Mimi se levanto y encendio el foco había atrapado a Siniestra o no? Mimi se asomo y era una muñeca tamaño natural de Siniestra la misma que ella había usado ya muchas veces, esta muñeca libero un gas somnifero, Mimi estaba por caer al piso pero Daniel salio para detenerla, Siniestra estaba parada en el escritorío de Mimi

Siniestra.- no podrás evitarlo Astro Jr

Daniel.- pues si te robas a Mimi me tendrás que robar a mi también por que no la soltare

Daniel lanzo uno de los peluches que estaban en ese lugar y Siniestra solo se ladio un poco para evitarlo, se rió un poco

Siniestra.- y crees que me puedes vencer con un peluche

Daniel.- talvez, nunca se sabe

Siniestra.- que??

Una de las trampas que había puesto Mimi se activo con el movimiento que provoco el peluche, unas cintas de colores la atraparon

Siniestra.- eso es trampa, ¡por que no usas tus métodos!?

Daniel.- por que tu también cambiaste los tuyos

Siniestra.- no creas que con esto ya ganaste

Daniel.- no importa si no puedo atraparte, pero no te llevaras a Mimi

Siniestra.- por que tanto intere en ella??

Daniel.- eso no te importa, además ella es una persona y mas que eso ella es mi amiga

Siniestra.- pero si ella se burla de ti, crees que no me e dado cuenta yo la veía cada una de ellas, "hay otra vez se te escapo Siniestra" "siempre dices que hoy si y nada" los amigos no hacen esas cosas

Daniel.- talvez ella se burle de mi pero, no me importa, lo veo como crítica constructiva

Siniestra.- no te creo

Daniel.- ahora sabré quien eres y me dirás por que has estado haciendo estas cosas

Siniestra.- ¡¡no te atrevas!!

Siniestra se desato con una navajita y utilizo uno de sus trucos para lanza a Daniel hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, el golpe hizo que se habriera una puerta secreta en la pared de ese lugar salieron todos los objetos robados.

Siniestra.- ahora sabes quien soy, no necesito mas a Mimi, nos vemos

Siniestra sale de la habitación, daniel se levanta intentaría seguirla pero al asomarse por la ventana ella ya no estaba, Daniel egreso con Mimi quien se estaba despertando.

Mimi.- que paso??

Daniel.- te encuentras bien??

Mimi.- atrapaste a Siniestra o nos robo a los dos??

Daniel.- que poca fe tienes, estamos en tu habitación

Mimi.- y quien era ella??

Daniel.- no lo se dímelo tu

Mimi.- a que te refieres??

Daniel.- todos los objetos robados incluso mi cuaderno de tareas están aquí, por que??

Mimi.- no lo se

Daniel.- sabes en algún momento llegue a pensar que tu eras Siniestra, ese pensamiento fue desechado de mi mente, pero ahora

Mimi.- crees que yo soy Siniestra?

Daniel.- no se que pensar, bueno si Siniestra no te va a robar me llevare los objetos me retiro

Mimi.- ¡espera! Daniel, gracias

Daniel.- no hay de que

*****

Mimi fue temprano a la casa de Sara, debía hablar con ella de algo importante.

Sara.- ¡Mimi! no te paso nada

Mimi.- Sara Siniestra fue a mi casa anoche y Daniel fue en mi rescate

Sara.- Daniel volvió al caso, que bueno

Mimi.- eso no es lo que vengo a contarte

Sara.- ???

Mimi.- todos los objetos robados por Siniestra estaban en mi casa

Sara.- y que dijo Daniel??

Mimi.- nada, solo tomo los objetos y se fue

Sara.- entonces esa Siniestra falsa realmente sabe quien eres

Mimi.- esto me asusta un poco, pero ya tome una decisión

Sara.- que piensas hacer??

Mimi.- nos veremos en la escuela

Sara.- ???

*****

Mimi fue la primera en llegar Daniel también estaba en el salón se acerco a él y le pidió que hablaran.

Daniel.- escucha Mimi no tienes que explicar nada si no quieres

Mimi.- lo que pasa es que si quiero explicarte

Daniel.- de que se trata

Mimi.- la verdad es que yo

Daniel.- ya lo se no tienes que decirlo

Mimi.- ya sabes que

Daniel.- eh estado recibiendo notas sobre si quiero saber la identidad de Siniestra, pero decidí que ella sería la que me lo dijera, sin presiones solo por que ella quiere 

Mimi.- ...

Daniel.- no importa si tu eres Siniestra yo solo quería que confiaras un poco en mi, ese teatrito que hiciste y solo para que yo volviera a mi trabajo, la verdad es que ya lo extrañaba

Mimi.- no entiendes

Daniel.- claro que entiendo

Mimi.- es que la persona que fue a robarme era una Siniestra falsa

Daniel.- vamos no tienes que seguir mintiendo, esas trampas y los objetos, estoy seguro de que los regresarías, Mimi gracias, nunca nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mi.

Daniel se acerco a Mimi, la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, "gracias"

Mimi.- es que si me iban a robar, no se quien es esa Siniestra

Daniel.- estas hablando enserio??

Mimi.- ¡¡SÍ!!

Daniel.- entonces??

ji, ji, ji, ji, ji... la risita se escuchaba en todo el salón

"Mimi" yo cumplo lo que prometo...

Daniel.- es Siniestra

Mimi.- ¡te dije que no sabía quien era!

Daniel.- pero Siniestra nunca había actuado de día

Mimi.- ¡te estoy diciendo que es una Siniestra falsa!

Daniel.- y por que no la enfrentas

Mimi se abrazo de Daniel, "no estoy preparada" fue lo que dijo con un poco de miedo, are lo que este a mi alcance, ambos se quedarón viendo por un intante sus labios estaban por unirse y unas cortinas hicieron que el lugar oscureciera, no pienso dejarte Mimi dijo el chico.

*****

Mimi.- ha... si recuerdo aquella vez

Daniel.- fue cuando declare mi amor por ti

Sara.- me alegra haber ayudado

Mimi.- Sara esa fue una broma de mal gusto

Sara.- si te decía algo no hubiera resultado tan bien y miren ahora están casados, ji, ji

Daniel.- bueno a mi me da gusto, no me lo hubiera imaginado mejor

*****

Unas cintas de colores se enredaron en ellos atrapándolos.

Siniestra.- si quieren liberarse tendrán que ser sinceros

Mimi.- que quieres decir??

Siniestra.- se sincera...

Daniel.- estas segura que no es parte de tu plan

Mimi.- ¡NO!

Daniel.- esto es raro, se sincera

Mimi.- ¡que!

Daniel.- que seas sincera, vamos hay algo que no me has dicho, tienes que ser sincera

Mimi.- pero yo solo te iba a decir que soy la verdadera Siniestra

Daniel.- dime Mimi, por que lo hacías??

Mimi.- por ayudar a los demás

Daniel.- no, por que me mandabas notas a mi

Mimi.- ...

Daniel.- solo dilo

Mimi.- me agradaba que estuvieras, todo er mas divertido, me gustaba ver tu dedicación, después no quise que supieras mi identidad, no sabría como reaccionarías

Daniel solo tuvo que mover un poco la cabeza para poder probar los labios de Mimi.

Mimi.- por que hiciste eso??

Daniel.- por que me gustas, me gustas mucho

Siniestra.- ji, ji, valla te tardaste demasiado Daniel

La luz volvio y fue Sara la que entro, no fue muy díficil hacerme pasar por Siniestra y mas si no había quien me detuviera

Mimi.- ¡Sarita! fuiste tu, por que melo ocultaste?

Sara.- eso es por que sí es mas romántico ji, ji

Daniel.- desátanos, los demás llegaran en cualquier momento

Sara.- ups, demasiado tarde

Todos los demás alumnos habían sido distraídos por Sara para no interrumpir y la maestra apenas si estaba llegando a la escuela ya que tuvo dificultades con su auto, todos entraron y los vieron, la impresión de los chicos fue de burla y la de las chicas con sus comentarios de "que romántico" "yo quiero un novio así" los dos se sonrojaron a morir y tan sol gritaban que los liberaran, Rina y Rafael fueron los primeros en acomedirse. 

kekkioku... ijou desu

Nota.- aquí termina el fic no quedo exactamente como yo lo quería pero me agrado ya saben lo que gusten a mi mail **buny93@hotmail.com**

BAICHA


End file.
